blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperfections of Blox Cards
Hey guys, Blitzwolfer here! First off, quick disclaimer - I'm not hating on the game. In fact, I love playing this game, and many people here would agree with me too. However, you may be wondering why I'm making this page about why Blox Cards sucks. There's two reasons: # Blox Cards sucks (or put it simply, it's not a perfect game). # I want people to understand that the devs already know that Blox Cards sucks. The developers are aware of the fundamental problems Blox Cards has as a game. However, you may be asking: if you're already aware of the problems, why haven't you fixed them? Well, most of the problems either require an extensive rework that requires a heavy load of contributors working and testing on the game... or the fact that Vis comes back alive. Here's a quick run-down of all the flaws Blox Cards has as a game! __TOC__ Flaw Number 1: Loading Time "Well, Blitzwolfer... that seems like a very arbitrary criticism on something insignificant!" Not really, actually. The game is basically infamous for its loading time. It's basically the No Man's Sky of Roblox games. It's likely that most players are turned off from playing the game due to the long loading time, with Myr saying about 90% of potential players leave the game due to that. How long does Blox Cards load in for? If you're lucky, at least five minutes. That's actually very long compared to other games on the front page. Imagine the average player waiting for five minutes for the game to load each time he wants to play that game. And that's if you're lucky! Meanwhile, I'm sitting here, typing this page with Roblox loading in Blox Cards in the background for twenty minutes, and the game's still not loaded in for me yet! What's causing the long loading time? These are the two offenders: # The amount of cards/decals loading in the game at once. There are over 1500 cards/decals the game needs to load in at once. Unfortunately, we can't really delete cards in the game, as the code directly loads the cards into the player's inventory. If the game loads in a card that doesn't exist, the game breaks for the player. # The amount of parts on the map. Rave is actually making a new map that has way less parts than the current map we have right now. This problem isn't really an issue once Rave adds in the new map (and I can't wait, by the way). So we're in a dilemma. We're trying to compensate for our loading time, but we can't lower the loading time ourselves. How can we fix this? Well, this depends on if Vis is even alive. If you're looking for a solution though, Myr repeatedly insists on adding a mini-game on the loading screen in order to at least entertain the players when they're waiting. If Vis is willing to, a loading screen mini-game would be a fun and quirky addition to the game. Flaw Number 2: Bad Tutorial TBA Flaw Number 2.5: Acclimated Complexity TBA Flaw Number 3: Upper Limit What is the upper limit? It basically describes the maximum amount of playable cards to keep the game healthy - the more cards we add, the more stress the game is under. This is the main reason we no longer have the luxury of adding cards for the sake of adding cards anymore. It's why we got rid of the commission system. Adding new cards in is one of the strongest ways of keeping this game fresh. However, since we can't do that, the devs usually rely on buffing and reworking underpowered cards to give in the "illusion" of making the game fresh. Most people try to suggest that you can just add new triggers and effects into the game in order to avoid the upper limit. However, this doesn't exactly solve the problem. In fact, you could argue that it could be unhealthy due to complexity creep (the fact as we add more and more different effects, the more complex it is to learn). Long story short, we shouldn't add more cards to keep the game fresh anymore. Seeing your cards get buffed, however, just helps it stir the pot for the players of this game. Category:Community